The Locker
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Vaultie and Jericho have gotten themselves into a predicament; it seems-now they're stuffed inside a locker until a random event occurs of course. What would Fallout be with out random occurrences? Jericho/LW- only if you squint, very hard.


**The Locker**

"As much as I'm enjoying this kid, could you stop movin' around so much?" It was pitch black, with the exception of spots of light that were coming from past the door.

"Jericho, as much as I appreciate your smart ass comments I don't like having a fucking combat knife shoved up my ass." Mia A.K.A 'Vaultie' grumbled as she moved around in the small, compact space.

"What if I said that wasn't a combat knife?" Jericho said, half sounding serious and half sounding sarcastic. Mia growled lowly, but quietly, "I'd have to cut off whatever was touching me." Jericho grinned, though Mia couldn't really tell. All she could see was his bearded chin.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Seeing it I mean." He spoke gruffly. Mia looked up at her 'partner in crime', her 'amigo', her 'compadre' "Oh yeah Jericho, but I'd rather not have to live with a scared memory of a small, shriveled up dick." She wiggled around in the small spacing yet again as he groaned.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Why did you say we needed to hide in here? A fucking locker of all places?"

"Did you see how many of those mother fuckers there were?"

"So I could've tried out my new baby, my mini-gun." She pouted, but in the low lighting Jericho couldn't tell apart a donkey's ass from his own face.

"Look kid," he huffed, "as much as I love you see you bludgeoned to death," he paused to look at her face, which he couldn't see, "there were at least twenty of the fucking raiders, plus those stupid fucking dogs that they have." Mia pouted again and wiggled about. Jericho reached down and grabbed her thighs tightly.

"Stop fucking moving." He hissed. She didn't realize the friction her ass was causing against his crotch. Her face heated up and swatted at his hands.

"Hands off the merchandise." Jericho rolled his eyes and grumbled about how he needed a smoke. Jericho was always told that. No matter the occasion; helping her up, to showing her how to _properly_ hold a fucking shotgun.

She was useless with a shotgun. Why she carried one, he didn't have a fucking clue. He tried to move his hand, causing it rub against the material of her suit.

Of course, she had to pick the tightest little number out of her closet of fucking armor for today.

A Chinese something or other.

He really didn't pay any attention to her constant rambling about fucking clothes, why would he?

"Fuck," she said softly, reaching back towards Jericho almost patting his crotch, "kid I know you like to fuck, but this isn't the time nor place." She retracted her hand and hissed at him.

"I hear one coming over here." Jericho slightly panicked, but didn't let it show. He pulled her body so close to his it was basically flush against his chest. His head resting on the top of her head.

"Shit boys, it looks like a lucky lady dropped her underwear!" A raider howled from outside the locker. Jericho wanted to chuckle, but held it in while, he noticed, Vaultie's heart was racing.

The fucking door opened to the locker.

It fucking opened.

A bright flash of light came inside the locker, blinding the two of them while something was thrown at Mia's face, then the locker slammed shut.

"Looks like we have a girl going commando boys, first one to find her gets the right to fuck her!" There was a stampede of footsteps and suddenly it was quiet.

"Holy fucking Brahmin cock sucker's balls…" Jericho arched an eyebrow at her quote on quote: statement, "what?"

She was laughing quietly and Jericho just stared at her; had she finally lost her fucking mind? "These look exactly like the ones I'm wearing!" Jericho got a look at the underwear she held between her index finger and her thumb. They were a white, soft looking material with that lacy crap frayed on the ends.

Now he had a good mental image of her in nothing but those…

"As much as I need a new image to whack off to at night kid, what do you say we give them the ol' sneak attack?" He could tell her face heated up from the comment he made because she slapped the nearest thing to her. Which was his hand. Hers were so small compared to his.

Course, he was also nearing twenty-six and she was a ripe nineteen going on twenty.

"Does that mean we're gonna use our sniper rifles?" Her voice was almost innocent, but that was impossible because she was the biggest, loudest fucking bitch he had ever met and that was when she wasn't hyped up on psycho or jet.

"Sure thing kid." She smiled widely. He could already see the fucking light bulb above her head. "Good, so…" she wiggled around again earning a loud growl that erupted from the back of his throat, "get out already you wasteland asshole."

"Hey." She said, taking it all in seriousness, "whatever happened to the 'pampered vault asshole'." Jericho could only smirked as he attempted to itch his chin, "oh she's long gone."

He remembered the first time he saw her. He was in Megaton's _Moriortiy's Saloon,_ drinking himself into a hole; like every other day.

__

Then the door swung open and everyone turned their heads towards it. The latest gossip was there was a new piece of ass swinging around that shit hole and everyone, especially the boys, were riled up. He remembered thinking: Either this shit is really fucking good, or she really is that good looking.

She looked embarrassed at the new found attention as she tugged lightly on her brown hair.

She defiantly wasn't an eyesore, but she was no fucking pre-war pinup model.  
Then he noticed the blue material she wore-she was a fucking vault dweller.

Then she blushed at the mention of a cock and now she would got up to a stranger to: flirt with him, steal everything he owned (and that included his name), and end up with a new notch on her bed post.

"Well lets get a move on you old man." She said curtly. Jericho looked straight ahead of him, the light blinding him.

"What the fuck?"

"Snipers remember?" She had her gun out, waving it in his face, barrel towards his face.

"Holy shit kid!" He cried out as he tipped the gun away, "watch where you're pointing that thing." She rolled her eyes, "whatever, the faster you move the faster we can find those damn cigarettes you always complain about."

"Fucking Vaultie…" he mumbled as he stumbled out of the locker.

"I heard that!"

**A N **: I dunno, I was bored. Tell me what you think! I think I kept Jericho in character(:


End file.
